ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Givenchy
Givenchy (French pronunciation: ʒivɑ̃ʃi) is a French brand of haute couture clothing, accessories as Parfums Givenchy and cosmetics. The house of Givenchy was founded in 1952 by designer Hubert de Givenchy, member of Chambre Syndicale de la Haute Couture et du Pret-a-Porter. It is owned by group LVMH, the second largest apparel division of LVMH after Dior. Accessories Earrings GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) Givenchy - Paris-NY 1980 haute couture earrings.jpg Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom01.jpg|(Jun 25, 2011) 7-11-11 At Nevermind Nightclub in Sydney 005.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-12-11 Leaving Arq Club in Sydney 002.jpg|(Jul 12, 2011) 7-14-11 LAX Airport in LA 003.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) 7-17-11 Out in NYC 003.jpg|(Jul 17, 2011) 7-27-11 So You Think You Can Dance in LA 003.jpg|So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 27, 2011) Necklaces Givenchy - Necklace.jpg 9-1-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Sep 1, 2014) 9-1-14 Leaving Hotel in Sydney 003.jpg 4-26-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|(Apr 26, 2016) Givenchy - Skull rosary necklace.jpg 5-3-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 3, 2016) Givenchy - Gold arrow necklace.jpeg 1-13-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Jan 13, 2018) 1-16-18 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jan 16, 2018) 1-17-18 IG Story 002.jpg|(Jan 17, 2018) Sunglasses Givenchy - Rimless acetate sunglasses.jpg 5-5-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 002.jpg|(May 5, 2018) Fall/Winter 2008 RTW Collection Givenchy-2008.jpg Poker Face-Still.jpg|"Poker Face" Music video (2008) FileGaga at bazaar.jpg|(Oct 30, 2008) October 31 2008 001.jpg|(Oct 31, 2008) 11-21-08 Richard's on Richards 005.jpg|(Nov 21, 2008) November 22 2008 001.jpg|(Nov 22, 2008) Poker Face Photoshoot.jpg 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 022.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (Nov 18, 2008) 09-01-14 London2.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 1-17-09 Arriving at club G-A-Y.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) January 22 2009 001.jpg|(Jan 22, 2009) January 25 2009 001.jpg|(Jan 25, 2009) Arrival1.jpg|(Jan 26, 2009) February 6 2009 001.jpg|(Feb 6, 2009) February 14 2009 001.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) February 19 2009 001.jpg|(Feb 19, 2009) 5-21-09 Chapel 1.jpg|(May 21, 2009) 6-9-09 Music Japan 002.png|Music Station (Jun 9, 2009) 6-19-09 The Fame Ball Tour at Kool Haus in Toronto 002.JPG|(Jun 19, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection *Riccardo Tisci x Givenchy. Givenchy Fall 2009 RTW Zipped Longsleeve Lace Dress.jpg Sebastian Faena 05.jpg|Sebastian Faena (May 7, 2009) 00500m.jpg 7-4-09 Josh Olins 005.jpg|Josh Olins (Jul 4, 2009) 7-4-09 Josh Olins 006.jpg Givenchy Fall Winter 2009 RTW collection shoes.png Nobuyoshi Araki 3.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) Fall/Winter 2010 RTW Menswear Collection *Riccardo Tisci x Givenchy. JC 28929.jpg|Nick Knight (Jun 25, 2010) Spring/Summer 2010 Haute Couture Collection Givenchy Spring 2010 Couture White Outfit.jpg Vanity Fair 03.jpg|Nick Knight (Apr 26, 2010) 2010 Resort Collection Givenchy Resort 2010 Studded Jacket.jpg 5-14-11_Shamil_Tanna_003.jpg|Shamil Tanna (May 14, 2011) 5-15-11 BBC Radio One 002.jpg|(May 15, 2011) 11 Just Dance1.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) Fall 2011 Menswear Collection Givenchy 2011 - Menswear Collection - Rottweiler sweater.jpg March 6 2012 001.png|(Mar 6, 2012) Fall/Winter 2011 Collection Givenchy - Antigona medium tote bag.jpg|''Antigona'' 2-27-19 Jimmy Kimmel Live! 002.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live! (Feb 27, 2019) Pre-Fall 2013 Collection Givenchy - HDG leather bag.jpeg 9-13-15 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg|(Sep 13, 2015) Fall 2013 Menswear Collection Givenchy - Fall 2013 Collection.jpg 9-14-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 001.jpg|(Sep 14, 2013) 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 13, 2014) Resort 2013 Collection Givenchy - Resort 2013 Collection.jpeg 9-5-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Sep 5, 2015) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Givenchy - SS14C.JPG|Pants 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Feb 20, 2014) Fall/Winter 2017 Collection Givenchy - Fall-Winter 2017 Collection.jpg|''Infinity'' 6-18-17 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 18, 2017) Spring/Summer 2017 Collection Givenchy - Horizon mini leather crossbody bag.jpeg|''Horizon'' 12-20-17 Leaving Little Beach House Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg|(Dec 20, 2017) Fall/Winter 2018 Collection Givenchy - Fall-Winter 2018 RTW Collection 001.jpeg 6-4-18 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jun 4, 2018) Givenchy - Fall-Winter 2018 RTW Collection 002.jpg 6-4-18 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jun 4, 2018) Resort 2019 Collection Givenchy - Resort 2019 Collection.jpg 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 002.jpg|Lobster Eye (Jul 25, 2018) Vintage Collection Givenchy - 1980's Couture piece.jpg AVGT-TonyBenett.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) Custom 9-24-18 ASIB LA premiere Black Carpet 005.jpg|(Sep 24, 2018) Reference *Nicola Formichetti Blog: Lady Gaga in Givenchy for V Magazine, Issue 60 Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Shoes Category:Accessories